Missing Official
by BuildingBookShelves
Summary: Kronos can't sleep any more, Ethan decides to help him out. Kronos/Ethan Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympains Warning: Yaoi, Kissing, Implied Sex


**So I apologize to my Perico fans, I promise I will write more for them, promise! Anywho's, this pairing is not very loved on fanfiction or really anywhere, but I'm totally obsessed with it so mwahahaha. **

**I wrote this while watching Supernatural xp, so no music. Please R&R and I hope you enjoy.**

Ethan woke with a start,

"My-my lord?" Ethan rubbed his eye and starred at the tall figure standing next to his bed,

"Good morning," Kronos smiled and him and sat next to him on the bed.

"What time is it?" Ethan said, still groggy.

"One in the morning," Kronos rubbed a hand through Ethan's hair, causing the boy to smile and nestle closer to Kronos.

"What did you need?" Ethan whispered, starring at the ceiling.

"I couldn't sleep…actually," Ethan frowned towards him,

"Well that's not good, bad dreams or-"

"No," Kronos rubbed his hand across Ethan's cheek, "I felt like something was missing." Ethan smiled,

"Well, now that we at Mount. Tam we can have our own rooms, unlike before-"Kronos bent over and placed a chaste kiss on Ethan's lips. Ethan placed a hand on the back of Kronos' blonde hair and pulled him closer. Ethan opened his mouth for a small breath and Kronos slid his tongue into his servant's mouth. Ethan moaned slightly as Kronos bit his lower lip and wrapped his arms around Ethan's waist. Kronos pulled away and smiled at him,

"My lord…I'm leaving today…did you know?" Kronos frowned,

"Yes, some strange girl with black hair and a hideous complexion told me yesterday,"

"Amy," Ethan chuckled and pulled Kronos closer to him again, "I want to leave you with a memory," he breathed into Kronos' ear, "so that when you miss me it won't be as bad." Kronos smiled and pushed Ethan back down onto the bed. He quickly began unbuttoning Ethan's pajama shirt and returned to kissing Ethan's lips. Kronos began making a small trail down Ethan's neck, leaving small bruises behind. Ethan, meanwhile, grabbed a small knife from under his pillow and sliced the back of Kronos' shirt. Kronos sat up and let Ethan slip off the shirt,

"Another shirt destroyed, what is Alice going to think?"

"Amy," Ethan smiled at him, Kronos shrugged and grabbed Ethan's hands, placing them above Ethan's head. Ethan arched and eyebrow at him, Kronos winked and then sat of his knees above Ethan, leaning forward on his hands. Ethan could feel his heart racing, Kronos licked his lip slowly,

"How about some mood lighting?" Ethan smiled and Kronos lifted his one hand, snapping. Several candles appeared, floating, around the bed. Kronos pushed a piece of Ethan's hair out his face, "Better." Kronos went to kiss him but Ethan swung his legs up quickly, wrapping them around Kronos' hips; Kronos arched his eyebrow towards the boy, Ethan pulled down hard with his legs, Kronos' bottom half fell on top of him with a loud grunt; his arms still holding his upper body in the air,

"Stop stalling." Ethan smiled mischievously at Kronos,

"I swear to Gaia if I had my real body right now-"Ethan unwrapped his legs and wiggled one hand free from Kronos.

"At least you have a body…otherwise," Kronos heard the sound of a zipper from beneath his hips, "I couldn't do this to you." Kronos lifted his head and smiled demonically at Ethan,

"Well it-"Kronos froze, another knock at the door,

"ETHAN! ETHAN! IT'S AN EMERGENCY!" Kronos nodded towards the door and groaned as he rolled off Ethan,

"Two minutes," Ethan mouthed, he slipped his shirt on and walked over to the door. Before he opened it he laughed as he saw Kronos counting from behind him. Ethan cracked the door open so only he could be seen, "Amy…what is it?"

"It's Kronos! He's missing!" Kronos began laughing in the background, Ethan made a swatting motion towards him from behind the door.

"What do you mean by missing?"

"He's not in his room! Gone, without a trace!" Ethan stepped more in the doorway to make sure he was completely hiding Kronos.

"Calm down Amy, he told me this morning he was going to talk with one of his brothers; he'll be back by noon." Amy sighed and smiled at him, "Leave…that's an order." Amy arched an eyebrow but turned and left quickly down the hallway. Ethan looked to both sides to make sure no one else was in the hallway and closed the door behind him. He went to speak when he felt a hand over his mouth.

"Noon huh? That's a lot of time." Ethan smiled, his mouth now released,

"No entirely, you do have to speak with one of your brothers to prevent suspicion." Kronos frowned,

"That'll only take a second," Kronos slid his hand under Ethan's shirt, "you'll take all day."

**Le Fin! I hope you enjoyed! Please REVIEW/FAVORITE if you did 3**


End file.
